


The X Reader Smuts

by konkan



Category: iKON (Korea Band)
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut, Smut, a complementary to twitter au, hanbin x reader - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-05-13
Packaged: 2019-10-28 10:17:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 12,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17785523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/konkan/pseuds/konkan
Summary: a complementary smut scene to "Senior Says" hanbin x reader twitter au by ikonikan! the twitter au is available here: https://twitter.com/ikonikan/status/1078197607145455617





	1. [Hanbin] The First Night

**Author's Note:**

> Senior Says +

“I just want you, (Y/n).”

You would never imagine such request coming from your perfectionist senior, but deep down you feel glad because you want to request the same thing. You hug Hanbin’s standing figure by his waist and looks up from below. “Yes, please. I’m all yours.”

Hanbin leans down and cups your cheeks fondly. “This sounds cheesy as hell and I hate it, but I’m all yours too.”

His soft pillow-like lips collide against yours in a heated rush, as if both of you want to make up for all the weeks of not talking to each other after the fight before. All the times wasted trying to move on from each other and thinking it was for the best instead of being with each other…

One of Hanbin’s hand lifts your chin to kiss you deeper as the other hand goes lower to your chest. Your hands are creeping around his waist too until you’re feeling his half-hard bulge under his jeans. Hanbin’s tongue roams in your mouth as he wordlessly fiddles with his zippers until his jeans are lowered to reveal his hardness, making a tent in his boxers.

You knead his hard member slowly from outside his boxers and Hanbin breathes heavily into your mouth. Once the kiss is parted, Hanbin stands up straight and watches you in your half naked glory from his standing view. You take a look at him through your eyelashes and slip your hand underneath the waistband of his boxers. As you fondle with his erection, you take a peek at him from your lashes and see Hanbin panting with his eyes closed.

 

When Hanbin’s not looking, you take out his dick out of his boxers until it’s right in front of your face. You kiss the tip of it and Hanbin’s eyes flutter open in surprise. “Whoa, you’re not gonna - _ahh fuck._ ”

 

You lick his entire length slowly before plopping the red tip into your mouth and sucking on it. Hanbin shuts his eyes as you suck him deeper down your throat until he’s getting fully erect now. You pop it out of your mouth with an embarrassing wet sound and gently licks the precum beads at his tip. When you look up to see his expression, Hanbin has opened his eyes and watches you with a mixture of affection and lust. He strokes your hair as you stroke his lower shaft. “You’re really pretty like this,” he coos. Your tongue plays with the slit of his head and he lets out a moan before pushing your body further into the bed with his own body.

 

You lie down on the bed and pull him on top of you for another makeout. He takes off his shirt in one swift move and tugs at your bra. Knowing he wants it off, you curve your back to undo the clasp of your bra and put your hand back on his exposed body, letting him remove it by himself.

 

Hanbin kneads the soft mound of flesh and thumbs the tip of the nipple. He’s clearly enjoying your change of expression when he pinches your nipples and then proceeds to put them in his mouth to suck it diligently. Your fingers are tangled in his dark hair and you can’t help the small moans escaping your mouth when he leaves a love mark on the flesh of your breast. Hanbin lowers himself down and pulls down the shorts you’re wearing to reveal your pale thighs. His hands caress your inner thighs and your body automatically parts your legs for him to let him get to where you want him the most.

 

Hanbin scoffs a light laugh at that. “Needy much, babe?” he mocks, but he positions himself right in the middle of your legs and starts nipping at your inner thighs in no time, so guess who’s needy too. “You’re needy too,” you breathily answers, feeling yourself growing damp from Hanbin’s teasings.

 

“Mm-hmm.” Hanbin cups your sopping wet area through your underwear and pulls it aside with a finger to take a peek at your core. “Because I’m needy too, you don’t mind if I take this off?”

 

Is Kim Hanbin handsome? Will you do anything for him because you love him that much? Do birds fly? It’s like Hanbin is asking a rhetorical question, because all the answers are obvious: _yes._ “Yes.”

 

Hanbin complies in a heartbeat. He takes off your panties and then his boxers too, leaving it all on the floor. Noticing how you suddenly feel self-conscious being naked in front of him for the first time, he gets on top of you and kiss your lips again then he goes back to his position between your legs. He smiles a reassuring smile at you before he rubs your clitoris to the lips of your pussy with his fingers.

 

Your breathing hitched and you cry out. Hanbin is surprised and quickly stops. “Oh no, did I hurt you?” Hanbin panics. “Did I accidentally hit your ankle? You just cried out in pain!”

 

Oh god, it’s more of the opposite - you cried out in _pleasure._ “No, you don’t, just continue,” you whine until his fingers are on your pussy again. Hanbin seems to realize what you want and smirks. “You’re really wet.”

 

“If you talk more and do less, it’s gonna get dry soon.”

 

“Feisty,” Hanbin grins and pushes in a finger into you. He starts pumping in slowly and drinks in all your small moans before he adds the torture by licking your swollen core in a teasing manner. He inserts another finger, starts fingering you vigorously, and goes back on top of you to suck on your lips. Wet noises are filling the room in no time - from his fingers in your wet pussy and from your tongues dancing back and forth from his mouth to your mouth.

 

He pops out his fingers and licks the moisture. His hands fold your legs up to let him position himself right on top of you and he deliberately brushes the tip of his dick against the lips of your pussy, making you moan in anticipation. Hanbin does it again, and again, and again, and it feels so good that both of you almost fuck right at that time if you don’t remember his pack-of-3 condoms.

 

“Babe,” you breath. “Don’t forget your…”

 

“Hm?” Hanbin looks at you with eyes hooded with lust, but then he snaps in realization. “Oh, shit, I almost forgot.” He shuffles to get something from his bedside table and returns with a condom. “Do you want me to use lube too?” Hanbin sounds worried as he rolls himself up. “I really don’t want to hurt y- oh wait, you don’t mind if we have sex, right?”

 

You’re too lost in lust to care, but you manage to roll your eyeballs kiddingly. “Stop asking questions that you know the answer,” you joke, stroking his muscular back with awe. “And stop overthinking, Hanbin, will you?”

 

Hanbin’s eyes turn round. “But tell me if you’re hurt or if I lose control of myself,” he says in a gruff and breathy voice. “I’ll go slow, but baby you’re too much for me. So I don’t know if I can, you know, go slow all the time…”

 

You lift your head and kiss him hard. “Let’s just see how it goes later,” you whisper.

 

Hanbin looks at you with full concentration as he slowly enters your pussy inch by inch. He’s halfway in before stopping to search for any signs of discomfort in your face, then slowly pushes in again until he bottoms out inside you and both of you lets out a shaky small moan. You can feel him swelling inside you and he can feel you tightening against him as you two fill each other without moving just yet. His eye contact never stops. “This okay?”

 

You bite your lower lip and nod. “Hanbin,” you whispers his name. “I love you so much.”

 

Hanbin lifts his eyebrows. “It’s first time you say those words to me,” he says fondly, then continues, “and you choose this time to say it? You’re unbelievable.”

 

Your lips linger on his neck and nips on it gently without answering. You suck the soft skin under his jaw until a shade of bruise shows up on Hanbin’s pale neck. Hanbin closes his eyes and breathes against your earlobe. “I love you so much too.”

 

With that said, he locks you in another kiss and starts moving. He pulls out slowly, leaving just his tip inside, before pushing in again and repeating the intoxicating friction. You can’t help but moan into his mouth and moves your hips too to meet his thrusts. Slowly, Hanbin picks up his pace until you turn into a mewling mess as he thrusts deeper and faster into you with ragged and breathy moans.

 

He lifts your waist and the slightly new angle hits deeper than before. Hanbin grunts as he speeds up, erratically moving in and out of you. Your lips are no longer entangled in a kiss anymore - just brushing against each other breathing heavily with chest heaving against one another’s bodies. He squeezes your breasts with a grunt as he finally comes, shooting his load inside the condom while his dick is still inside you. He keeps on thrusting, moving his fingers to rub your clit at the same time, and not long after that you come with a loud moan of orgasm after all that stimulation.

 

Hanbin gently pulls out of you, wincing at his penis’ sensitivity as he takes off the condom and throws it away. He quickly returns to the bed with you and spoons you from behind. “You make my bedsheets dirty,” is apparently the first thing he says after sex.

 

You blinks with heavy eyelids. “I’ll change it into something clean after I sleep,” you murmur, feeling drained but incredibly high.

 

“Nah, don’t do that yet,” he hugs you tight against his chest. “Who knows if we’ll do it again after this.”

 

You scoff a laughter. “You gotta be kidding me!”

 

Hanbin pecks you on the lips with an exhausted grin. “Not really, no.”

 

You smile sleepily against the kiss and turn around in his embrace to face him. “I hate you sometimes.”

 

“Lies. You just said you love me so much.” Hanbin’s toothy smile is the cutest thing on earth. He’s so cute and charming and beautiful, it hurts. In a good way.

 

“Well, yeah, I do love you so much.”

 

“You’re so cheesy it’s disgusting.”

 

“You love me though.”

 

“...yeah, I do.”


	2. [Hanbin] The Morning After

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> morning-after

The sunlight peeking from the opened curtains are warm against your side. Hanbin’s bare chest is warm against your arms. Your lips are warm against Hanbin’s. Hanbin’s palms are warm against your inner thighs. Everything is warm, awashed in a golden tint of morning sunlight.

 

Hanbin’s hands cup your ass and gently pulls you closer against his body. You scoot closer on his lap and nibble on his lower lip with a smile. Hanbin squeezes your ass and pulls away from the kiss with a grin. “This is what I meant when I said you’re too much for me.”

 

“I didn’t do anything.” On purpose you brush your hand against Hanbin’s boner – or, as he called it, morning wood – and shudders from delight when you remember how it felt last night.

 

“You call that not doing anything?” Hanbin laughs and kneads your thighs again. His oversized t-shirt that you’ve been wearing on your body has ridden up, revealing the fresh new panties he bought you earlier. He looks down and his thumb makes patterns on the faint love marks he left there last night. “Sorry about these marks,” he mutters. But he clearly doesn’t feel sorry, because then he nips at the sensitive spot on your neck like he’s on a mission to leave more marks on you.

 

Both of you are lost in tangled limbs and locked lips, slowly getting way more heated than just warm. You can clearly feel his hard-on under you and it takes a lot of effort to not grind mindlessly on his sweatpants, but your body eventually caves in and you slowly rock your hips on top of his bulge.

 

Hanbin breaks apart from the kiss and looks at you, bemused and turned on at the same time, before landing a wet kiss on your cheek. He has a sudden urge to strip both you and him off and just get to the point, like last night, but there’s something about the morning that makes everything seem gentler. He just holds you by your hips as you trail your fingers across his Nihilism tattoo on his chest.

 

“I’ve always wanted to observe your tattoos up close like this,” you smile sheepishly. “I didn’t get to do it last night, did I?”

 

“You can observe it all you want,” Hanbin smirks, his thumbs caressing your waist to your thigh as if your body is where his hands belong. _That’s not wrong, tho,_ you think to yourself. _His body is also where my hands belong…_

Your fingers reach the lower part of Hanbin’s abdomen and you rub the tattoo at his waist. “This is my favorite tattoo of yours.” The words of his tattoo are spread from his waist down to his V-line and disappears underneath his waistband.

 

“If it’s your favorite, are you going to observe it deeper?” A hint of laughter can be heard from Hanbin’s voice. “Wow, you really are seductive.”

 

“Excuse me, you’re the one who made this tattoo to peek out of your underwear on purpose. Why would you even do that? Is this for seduction purposes?”

 

Hanbin tilts his head. “That depends. Are _you_ seduced by this tattoo?”

 

You smile sheepishly. “If I say yes, will you let me see the entire tattoo?”

 

A boyish smile plays on Hanbin’s lips. “Sure, but then I’d have to take off my pants… you see, I’m already half-naked, so it won’t be fair if I go fully naked when you’re still fully clothed, right?” He jokes.

 

You look at him as if saying, _fine, if you insist,_ before you pull off the oversized t-shirt you’re wearing over your head. You shuffle further away on Hanbin’s lap to put the shirt on the floor and to give Hanbin a full view of yourself with nothing on except your panties. Hanbin looks stunned – he’s gaping like a fish out of shock, clearly not expecting you to do this. With your knees as support you scoot closer to him again. “We’re fair now?”

 

Hanbin shakes his head and scoffs a sarcastic laughter. “It’s unfair how you always know how to fuck me up.”

 

“You start it first.” You mumble against his plump and red lips from the kisses you’ve shared before.

 

Hanbin licks his lip nervously and looks at your lips. “Mm-hmm.” Then he initiates another round of deep kisses, this time with his hands squeezing your breasts gently. You let out soft stifled moans that can barely be heard because of Hanbin’s persistent mouth against yours. When you break the kiss apart, a string of saliva interconnects you and him by the lips, making you both grin.

 

Hanbin props you up so you kneel on the bed with him under you. He glances at your boobs, then he looks into your eyes with an unspoken question, then you give him one small nod. He starts mouthing on your left nipple and fingers with your right one. He stops to run his hands all over you in admiration before he goes back to nipping on the sensitive buds until you squirm in pleasure. He not-so-accidentally sucks on your soft round flesh with his teeth, making you whimper in shock. “H-Hanbin!”

 

“Sorry, sorry.” He sheepishly giggles at the red love bite he just left on your breast. He wraps you in a tight hug and pulls you down as he falls backwards to lay on the bed. “Does it hurt?”

 

“Ugh,” you bury your head in the crook of Hanbin’s neck. It didn’t really hurt, you’re just embarrassed at yourself for finding it painfully pleasant. And you’re flustered when you realize this hickey is bigger than the faint ones he left on our body last night. “Hanbin, you’re leaving marks all over me like I’m your territory.”

 

“Is it wrong?” Hanbin smiles impishly underneath you and tucks your hair that falls on his face away to your back. “You’re all mine, aren’t you? You said so before.” But then his face softens after looking at your face. “God, you’re so pretty on top of me like this.”

 

You let out a chuckle. “Shut up, Hanbin.”

 

“I’m serious. You look even better when you sit on me like this. You’re welcomed to sit on me anytime.”

 

Hanbin sounds like he’s both joking and sincere, so you answer accordingly. You look at Hanbin’s toned abs and his tattoos and his skin and _him._ “Well, in case you’re wondering, you look so hot under me like this.”

 

“Hmm.” Hanbin hugs you tighter, making you pressed on top of Hanbin’s body with no space between you two. Except for the gap between your lips, that Hanbin eventually closes with soft-lipped kisses that brings back the memories of your first kiss on one night in the freshman camp.

 

After that nostalgic kiss, Hanbin whispers hesitantly against your lips. “Babe, can we do it again?”

 

There’s no question of what ‘it’ means – both you and him have been thinking about it in your minds ever since you sit on his lap. “Good thing you have 2 more rubbers.”

 

Hanbin smiles at that and wastes no time to grab another condom on his bedside table. You pull off his pants and he kicks it off with a childlike excited grin. You give his red, hard dick a quick handjob before he slicks himself up and takes off your final piece of underwear.

 

You hold Hanbin’s meat against your entrance as you slowly lower yourself onto him. You don’t know if it’s even possible, but you feel like Hanbin’s morning boner make him swell even bigger than last night. Or do you get any tighter, what is going on? Maybe because yesterday you were still slightly drunk? Or maybe because everything felt rushed last night – it had been a Niagara Falls of emotions to both of you, it’s clear that the two of you were desperate to finally be intimate after all the frustrations. But this morning is different; all your crippling desperation have eroded, leaving Hanbin and you with a raw feeling, as if you two are reborn as two people who simply wants to be with each other without complexities.

 

You wince and bite your lower lip as you push the head into your pussy. His dick sinks deeper inside you as he lets out a shaky moan, looking just as overwhelmed as you. When the initial pain subsides, you slowly open your eyes and gets drawn into Hanbin’s sober gaze.

 

“Just take it slow, (Y/n),” he murmurs with a distant smile. “I’ll be gentle with you too.”

 

It’s ridiculous to cry over sex, but you really want to cry right now. From all the uncertainties in whatever your relationship is with Hanbin, those simple words sound like a heaven’s promise. “Mm-hmm.”

 

“You know what they say,” Hanbin holds your body tighter against himself and plants a kiss on your lips. “’Let’s take it slow, let’s last a long time’.”

 

With that said, both of you starts to move with each other.


	3. [Hanbin] The Video Call

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> now that they're far away from each other, there's only one way to let out their impending desires for each other.

**[HANBIN]**

"Hey," she calls out softly once the video call is connected. She's laying on her back on the bed, same position as Hanbin. "You took more than a minute. You said you're gonna take a minute."

"I had to tidy myself up because  _ someone  _ told me I looked 37 years older." Hanbin scoffs jokingly, but he stops short when he realizes she's really just wearing a tight lacy tank top. "A-are you sleeping in that? Isn't that cold? You should sleep in warmer clothes!"

Her eyes widen in amusement. "But you're the sleeping naked."

"It's a habit of mine."

"Nice habit," she says without thinking. Hanbin purposefully lets his phone camera take in all his tattoos in his naked abs glory. It's clear that both of them enjoy it. "Ah, I miss your tattoos," she whispers wistfully. "I miss running my fingers across the ink. Remember when I was wondering about the tattoo on your hip?" She chuckles and turns to lay on her side, accidentally - or deliberately, Hanbin has no idea - making her cleavage visible, peeking through the wide hem of her top. "I can't believe I used that excuse to get into your pants."

Hanbin can feel his bulge growing in his sweatpants. It's embarrassing to know he's getting hard just from a simple sight, but this isn't just any girl. She might as well be Hanbin's kryptonite or something, the way she always makes Hanbin do things he doesn't typically do. 

He clears his throat. "Why are you whispering? Are you not alone?"

"I am. My dorm room is a single room, remember?"

Hanbin's hand that doesn't hold his phone ghosts over his growing hard-on. "Hey, on second thought, isn't it unfair for me to be topless alone? Maybe if you want to, we can - I don't know, make it fairer somehow."

"We can both just wear clothes to be fair," she nags, but her fingers carefully pull her lace straps off her shoulders. She pulls her top lower down her body until her nipples are nearly visible through the lace. Upon the view, his hand slowly strokes his own erection as she slowly kneads her own breasts. Everything is a slow burn.

"You're a good girl," Hanbin murmurs, and it's funny because he means it as a literal compliment before he realizes it's a dirty talk too. 

"You know I'll do anything for you, right?" She asks. "I've always been a good girl. Ever since you started that 'Senior Says' thing; whatever you say, I do."

Hanbin raises an eyebrow. "Yeah? Well If I say I want you to fly here tomorrow so I can hold you in bed, can you do that?"

She laughs heartily. "If I have the time and money, I definitely would." Her laugh turns into a smile. "There's nothing I want more than to let you hold me for real right this instant. I miss your kisses, I miss your touches, I miss everything." Hanbin just stares at her with heart eyes that also say,  _ me too, I miss them too, I miss you too.  _

Then she bites her lower lip, a mirror to Hanbin's own similar habit. "But because we can't, I can only meet you like this. For now. Whatever you want me to do, Hanbin, I'll do it. As long as you do what I want, too."

Her words are so sincere, so innocent and titillating at the same time. Hanbin is a goner just like that. A pleased glint mixed with endearment crosses his eyes as he softly whispers, "Okay, baby. Can you please strip for me?"

 

 

**[Y/N]**

You can’t help but blink a few times in response to Hanbin’s frank request. “Okay,” your voice comes out small. In slow movements that you know will torture Hanbin, you pull your top further down to your waist, leaving your tits out in the open. You can practically hear him catching his breath gently.

You stretch your arm on the bed so Hanbin can see a complete view of you and your topless body. Your palm strokes your own boobs and he simply watches on with wide intent eyes without saying anything. Suddenly self-conscious, you abashedly say, “That’s quite an expression you got there. I really wish you’re here.”

Hanbin yanks his attention from the view of your body to your face. “Imagine me being there beside you,” he instructs with a glint in his eyes. “If I’m laying next to you, what will you want me to do?”

Through the phone screen, Hanbin watches you squeezing your own tits and circling a finger around your soft nipple until it goes hard. You keep alternating between rubbing, and squeezing, and pinching your mound of soft flesh - it’s awkward at first, but Hanbin’s intense gaze makes it easier to lose yourself to desire and imagine Hanbin doing it all for you. 

Hanbin lets out a small groan as he rubs his own throbbing member from outside his boxers. “I really wanna do all that to you,” he says, almost in a shy voice. “What else will you want me to do if I’m there?”

“Suck me. Hard,” you murmur with a sly smile. The tip of Hanbin’s tongue automatically peek out of his parted lips, like he’s willing to suck you right this instant. His lips and tongue are pink, glistening with saliva, and the thought of his wet and hot mouth sucking hard on your tits makes you feel heated down south. “Suckle on my nips like your life depend on it.” To both your and Hanbin’s surprise, you pinch your own nipples, hard enough to make you let out a moan and Hanbin to suck in his breath.  _ So that’s what she likes - soft, with a hint of hard,  _ he notes to himself in astonishment _.  _ Even in video call, Hanbin can clearly see your nipples that are now standing hard in erection from the hard pinch before, and suddenly your nipples aren’t the only thing hard and fully erect.

“More, baby,” Hanbin says breathily, his palm kneading his own bulge that’s still inside his boxers. “I wanna see more of you.”

You stop playing with your tits and smile sweetly at him. “Your turn first, Hanbin-ah.”

Hanbin angles his phone camera away from his face and onto his tattooed torso, then moves further down to the waistband of his boxers. It’s  _ your  _ turn to catch your breath - his boxers really can’t hide the prominent bulge from underneath it.

“You already got really hard, huh,” you sheepishly mutter. “Imagine me with you there, it’s probably worse.”

“It’s  _ this  _ hard because it’s your fault.” Hanbin angles his phone so his bulge is the focus in the camera, but you can see his snickering face in the background. “You’re really a turn on.”

“If I’m there, maybe I’ll turn you on even more,” you lick your lower lips, eyes on the prize. “Maybe I’ll slide my hand down your boxers and take it all off. Then I’ll give you a handjob, from your base to your tip…”

With half-lidded eyes, Hanbin does all the things you said to him, lowering his boxers until his throbbing length spring into full size. He strokes his own dick from the base to the tip, slow yet lusty just like what you want to do to him, and you feel your cheeks heat up. Wait, not just your cheeks; your pussy starts tingling in heat too, making your panties feel moist. 

Hanbin opens his eyes to you on his phone screen, firmly kneading your tits to the view of Hanbin stroking his cock with lust in your eyes, and the sight makes Hanbin tighten his squeeze on the head of his pulsating meat. It’s aching for release now. Precum starts spilling from the hole on his tip and both of you let out a small, strained moan at the same time. 

The view Hanbin gives you makes you feel a surge of lust. Without warning, you yank the phone camera away at your thighs. You hook a finger to the lacy top that still hung around your waist and pull it down, along with your shorts and the panties underneath it. In slow motion you take all the clothes off and bring your phone to capture the full view of your naked body for Hanbin to enjoy. From your face down to your tits, the curves of your ass to your pussy hidden between your crossed thighs. It’s both a satisfaction and temptation to see Hanbin biting his lip with heavy breaths, clearly feeling high in sexual longing.

Hanbin pumps his dick faster, his precum making it all wet and slick. “(Y/n),” he breathes, almost deliriously. “Please.”

Hanbin doesn’t even know what he’s pleading for, but you know. You uncross your legs and angle the camera from your pale thighs to your most private parts, now glistening wet. You run a finger down your clitoris and from the screen you can see Hanbin’s grip on his dick tighten so much that he moans.

“You’re all wet for me,” he remarks in a husky voice that sounds thrilled. “You want me that much, do you?”

Your finger trails deeper to the outer lips of your pussy, then the inner… “I do. As much as you want me.”

 

Through the call, Hanbin keeps whispering you a number of things he would like to do to you in great detail - his fingers rubbing your pussy, his mouth sucking and licking. And as you breathily tells him what you want to do to him - your hands squeezing his balls, your lips tight around his red tip, swallowing the cum he spills into your mouth. Both of you can imagine it all as you and him try to enact the imagination with your own hands.

Hanbin remembers the sex he has had with you vividly. He recalls the feeling of rubbing his shaft on your wet pussy as he imagines doing it right now with you. Him on top, you underneath him, all limbs entangled and bed sheets crumpled. 

 

Skin to skin, chest to chest, tongue to tongue. 

His member slowly entering you, filling you to the brim, feeling all sorts of ecstasy.

The room fills with the sound of pleasured moans, and sloppy wet kisses, and skin slapping against skin.

 

No one talks in the video call now except for moans and each other’s names being muttered. Hanbin is panting harder; he can feel himself reaching his climax and he grunts out loud when he squirts his cum on his hand. It takes a while for both Hanbin and you to breathe normally after being high from masturbating, but eventually you’re both crashed against your pillows, the video call makes you feel like you’re laying side by side on the same bed and not hundreds of miles away.

“Tired?” You tease him with a grin. “What if we finally sleep together and you can’t even last for a while, huh?”

“As if,” Hanbin chuckles airily. “You have no idea how much I crave you. It’s gonna be all piled up by the time we finally meet. I can do rounds if  _ you’re  _ not tired.”

Rounds. Your cheeks heat up again from the thought. “Well, too bad we still have months to go.”

“Aren’t you gonna come home sometime this year?”

“Probably not, it’s expensive to go back for a short while and I’d rather spend my holidays touring Japan or something.” Seeing Hanbin’s dejected expression, you quickly add, “But I’ll see what I can do. Why aren’t you coming here sometime this year?”

“Maybe not, I really don’t have the time. This student president has events and internships and million other things to do,” Hanbin smiles a lopsided smile. “But we’ll see what we can do.”

“Yeah,” you snuggle closer to the camera, like you would snuggle closer to Hanbin for real. “Even if we have to meet next year, your craving for me better stay piled up until then.”

Hanbin throws his head back and laugh. “It will, don’t worry. Not just sexual craving, though. I really crave your entire existence next to me. This craving isn’t going anywhere.”

“Wow, you sound like you’re whipped for me!” You laugh affectionately.

“I am whipped,” Hanbin endearingly grins. “I love you.”

You don’t hesitate at all when you reply with a smile, “I love you too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is an extra chapter thanks to the suggestion of some people on my ccs who wanted me to write this :)) this is a warm up I guess kshfksdhf. thanks for reading! i hope it's a littleee bit enjoyable<3


	4. [Hanbin] The Reunion (Round One)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> now that they're together (and officially dating), they have seven months of sexual cravings while apart to work on.

After your reunion with Hanbin – and finally making some commitments! – you eventually return to the hotel you’ve been staying in for the last 3 days during Soyeon and Byounggon’s trip to Tokyo. You and Hanbin have been going for a walk around Akihabara district, his dream place to go on a date.

From Ueno Station, to dropping Hanbin’s luggage at your hotel, to your walk all night in Akihabara and the way back to hotel, Hanbin doesn’t let go of your hand. He keeps his fingers intertwined with yours even until now, when you two are wordlessly walking side by side through the hotel aisle heading to your own room.

Hanbin opens the door and enters the room first, then you follow him in before you turn around to slowly close the door behind you. You don’t turn back around immediately – your heart beats faster realizing you and Hanbin are finally alone and not in public. You gulp to calm your crazy heart and crazy thoughts before finally turning around and almost hit your head on Hanbin’s chest.

“Oh.” You look up in surprise and see Hanbin’s eyes are all sappy for some reason. He surges forward to envelop you in the tightest hug he has ever given to you.

“I’ve been wanting to hold you like this since we met at the station,” Hanbin mumbles, snuggling against your neck. “I miss you so much.” In gentle movements his hands are rubbing your back, stroking your hair, caressing your arms and waist. It’s altogether a very pleasant feeling, although this kind of hug is definitely not the kind of hug you can do in public area. It’s too emotional, too raw.

You run your hands through his much-longer hair and down to his spine. “I miss you too,” you mutter back. “I’ve been wanting to hold you like this since I left for Fukuoka months ago.”

Hanbin buries himself in your shoulder – or is it you who bury yourself in his arms? – and crushes you in a tighter embrace. There’s practically no gap between your bodies. Both of you stay that way for a while, but before it can get too warm for comfort, Hanbin suddenly lets go of the embrace. “I gotta shower after going all the way here,” he smiles at you through his pursed lips and walks to his suitcase on the floor to grab his clothes. A beat later he enters the bathroom, closing the door behind him.

It’s been so long since the last time you and Hanbin sleep together, and there’s no doubt that both of you crave for each other when you’re apart. Now that you’re together it seems like the perfect opportunity to just do it. You’ve been imagining this scenario a thousand times: ¬what will I do if Hanbin’s here with me? But now that Hanbin is really here, you feel awkward and embarrassed somehow. Being physically intimate with Hanbin in your imagination is one thing. In real life, it’s totally another thing.

Hanbin will probably take a while to get out from the bathroom, you think. So you take off all your layered winter clothes that starts to feel uncomfortable in the cozy warmth of the hotel room. Certain that Hanbin won’t finish showering anytime soon, you take out your set of comfy tank top pajamas and starts to get changed.

“(Y/n), I forgot my t-shirt, can you please fetch me one?” Hanbin calls out from inside the bathroom, but he gets no responses. He tries again before eventually gives up and opens the bathroom door to walk out with towel-dried wet hair and wearing black sweatpants only. “Hey, (Y/n), I forgot my shirt, why didn’t you hear me when I called–” Hanbin stops short when he sees you and his voice turns small, “–you.”

Hanbin jumps in surprise – he does not expect to see you in the corner of the room wearing only a lacy bralette and pajama shorts, and you certainly don’t expect Hanbin to walk out shirtless all of a sudden. Both of you stare at each other like deer in flashlights. It can’t be helped, though; your eyes dart down at his toned torso to the tattoo that disappears under the waistband of his sweatpants, and his eyes glance along the curves of your breasts and waists, before you realize what’s happening and quickly cover yourself with a pajama top you have yet to wear. “I, uh, haven’t finished changing,” you squeak out.

He clears his throat, clearly ashamed, but he doesn’t stop staring at you. “Oh, sorry. I forgot my shirt.”

“What are you doing?” You ask with cheeks heating up from embarrassment.

Hanbin looks like he doesn’t know what you’re talking about. “Hmm?”

“I wanna wear my clothes,” you whine in small voice. “Please don’t look, I’m shy.”

You turn your back at him and quickly put on your clothes. But before you can turn back around, Hanbin gently circles his arms around your waist from the back and kisses a spot on your right shoulder. You stiffen in surprise, but Hanbin’s warm lips keep on leaving soothing kisses on your skin. “What are you so embarrassed for?” he asks quietly against your neck. “I’ve seen everything, remember.”

You let out a shaky breath. Hanbin’s lips are so warm on your neck now, nibbling on your skin just like how you like it. You look over to your right, searching for his lips, and Hanbin complies to your wish wordlessly. His lips press on your lips tenderly before the kiss gets deeper and deeper. He has one arm around your waist and another caressing your stomach, hips, before it creeps up and strokes your breasts from outside the thin fabric of your top.

Hanbin feels himself starting to getting hard as he pulls you closer to his body, his growing bulge against your ass. His hands cup around your breasts, enjoying the soft flesh and kneading it passionately. At the same time your kisses grow more intense, tongues dipping into each other’s hot mouths. You suck on Hanbin’s plump lower lip and pull it in a soft lip bite, drawing a breathy moan from him.

Grip tight on your hips, Hanbin turns your body around to face him and kisses you harder. He places one hand behind your head before pushing you gently against the nearest wall. From your closed eyes, you can only see red – the color of fire, the color of passion and lust. It’s the only thing you can see right now. All his desires for you and your cravings for him are long overdue.

You run your hands down his waists, feeling the naked skin tingling under your touch. And when Hanbin parts his lips open, your tongue swoops in, taking a taste of his hot mouth. Hanbin pants against your mouth and pins your harder against the wall with his entire body. You’re just making out, but Hanbin feels himself growing hard already.

It’s like opening a Pandora box: once you open it, you cannot stop, and none of you plan to stop. He has his hands all over your body as you move to suck the skin on his neck. He whispers breathily, “You have no idea how much I’ve wanted to do this.”

You nip on a spot that has a mole on the side of his neck and in an instant Hanbin rocks his body against yours, panting heavier. You smile to yourself – maybe his mole on his neck is now your favorite place to leave hickeys on. Hanbin’s hands makes their way under your tank top and squeeze your breasts firmly from outside of your wireless bra. Not it’s your turn to pant heavier, clawing his bare back to pin you harder against the wall as if you’re not close enough to him.

Hanbin leans away, but before you can whine for his body, he slips your tank top straps down your shoulders and swiftly pull it down until it hits your ankles. You kick the top away as Hanbin pulls you with him, staggering as he sits down on the edge of the bed and props you on his lap. He smiles shyly at you when you’re face to face and kisses your cheek. “I have so many things I wanna do to you,” he whispers before he mouths at your nipple from the outside of your lacy bra. His tongue swirls around your breast, making the fabric of your bra wet. You puff out your chest to him as you undo the clasp of your bra, and once it’s off, Hanbin wastes no time suckling on your tits, kneading the mound of flesh hard enough to make it delightfully painful.

He pinches your sensitive nipples and thumbs it, knowing you’re gonna love it because he’s seen you done that to yourself. You moan and tighten your grip on his shoulders. He proceeds to kiss and lick, alternating between twisting the tip of his tongue around your erect nipples and sucking your tits so hard he looks like he’s gonna swallow it. Not that you’re complaining. At all. You look down to the sight of his lips guzzling greedily on your boobs and heat travels from your guts to down south.

Hanbin bites a mark on your tits and you gasp in pain and pleasure, making him curse internally because the sounds you make send him into another wave of arousal. His hands move lower to slip under your shorts but you stop him by pushing him to fall flat on the bed before he gets to where he wants. He blinks in surprise when he sees you kneeling by the bed and tugging at his sweatpants waistband. “Babe–”

“My turn,” you grin at him, abashed. He looks at you with awe in his eyes as you take off his pants and trails a kiss on his tattoos, down to the one on his sharp hip bones, and hold his aching hard-on that has made a tent inside his boxers. A spot is even wet already from his precum. You slowly discard his briefs and his cock springs out in need. Keeping your eye contact with him through your lashes, you run your tongue along his side, licking the veins on his shaft to his glistening wet hole on top. Hanbin uses his arms as support, enjoying the view of your lips wrapping on his head before you swirl your tongue around it and his sensitive hole. “S-shit, baby,” Hanbin moans, but before he can say anything else, you dip his member inside your mouth, taking in as much as you can until Hanbin can feel himself hitting the back of your throat. Then you pop him out of your mouth with a sinful wet sound, kiss his tip tenderly, and proceed to pick up your pace – your head bobbing as you gobble up his twitching cock, your hand pumping the base and kneading his balls. Hanbin could’ve sworn he lost his mind at that. He thrusts his hips against your hot cave, panting and grunting moans out of his own will as you suck him off. He pulls your long hair back and grips it so he can clearly see the view of you lapping up and sucking the precum beads on his tip. The view is so arousing that Hanbin feels like it’s both sinful and sacred to watch.

Hanbin can feel a knot of heat growing in his twitching dick and he surges forward to pull you into him on the bed before he can come to release. He doesn’t want to reach his climax yet – it’s the buildup that matter. When you’re pulled hard and fall on top of him, both of you laugh and catch your breaths. Hanbin rolls so he’s the one on top of you and he kisses your mouth passionately. “My turn again,” he smirks cockily as if he’s sure he can give you an absolute pleasure, and you really wanna kick him if only you don’t admit that he definitely can. Hanbin goes down on you, kissing the valley between your breasts, sucking a faint mark on you protruding rib bone and hips, then pulls off your remaining clothes impatiently – underwear and all. You bite your lip in anticipation as he kisses your inner thigh. “Yes… ah, right there.”

But Hanbin takes his sweet time teasing the crap out of you. He kisses every inch of your inner thighs, licking and nipping at the sensitive skin, making you squirm at the intense build up. You’re growing more and more wet by the time his lips reach your core. He smiles at himself looking at how wet you are, satisfied that he’s not the only one in fervent heat of lust.

He squeezes a small part of your inner thigh and kisses the outer lip of your pussy, eliciting a pleasured whimper from you. It’s such a turn on to Hanbin that your voice goes straight to his erection, and it takes all his might not to fuck you right at the second. Before he can lose his control, Hanbin stops to grab one of the condoms he bought in the convenience store earlier and put it on the bed next to him, then he returns to place you on the edge of the bed and spreads your legs so he can stand between them. Something tells him he’s gonna need the condom soon.

He immediately inserts two fingers into your pussy, earning a loud gasp from you, and he starts pumping lazily. You squirm in desperation, muttering his name, and Hanbin looks at you how easily his fingers slip in and out of your pussy in awe, coated in your wetness. “God, baby,” Hanbin coos. “You’re so wet. It’s literally a flood here.” He pumps his fingers faster, making sounds of wet and slick movements that becomes such a turn on to you. “You’re taking in my fingers so well.” He moves closer, his hot breath tickling your pussy. “I bet you’ll take in my dick even better.”

Hanbin surges forward, kissing and licking your swollen like he’s been wanting to do this since forever. His fingers rub your clitoris as he licks your swelling folds, then he sucks on the lips of your pussy hard. You run your fingers through Hanbin’s hair, turning into a big whimpering mess. It’s a good thing Hanbin has grown out his hair lately – you’ve been gripping at his hair for dear life as Hanbin devours your pussy in vigor.

“Hanbin, yes, please,” you moan a plead as you get close to your edge. Your mind can’t form any sentence, but Hanbin continues pumping into you and eating you out, knowing you’re so close to coming. “Hanbin – ahhh!” You cry out and pant hard as you squirt, spilling clear fluids of arousal into his fingers and tongue. Hanbin licks it all clean and pulls himself back. Then he licks his own lips and fingers, tasting you in his mouth, and inspects your incredibly wet entrance. “Shit, (Y/n),” he hisses at himself as he pumps his own dick to the sight of you.

Feeling flattered, you cross your legs in teasing manner and squeezes your own tits. It’s exciting to see the flare in Hanbin’s eyes. “Don’t you want to be inside me…” you whisper at him, smiling in a way you know will melt Hanbin’s heart, “…baby?”

Hanbin shuts his eyes closed in disbelief. “Fuuckk, (Y/n),” he breathes heavily. “You’re too much, you really are.” In a sea of lust, he grabs the pack of condom and rips it open, rolling himself up, and in no time he kneels on the bed in front of you. He spreads your legs open, lining himself at your entrance. He bends down to kiss you, long and soft and romantic, before he pushes his head against your swollen pussy. “I love you,” he whispers in earnest. And as he slowly pushes his member inside you, he keeps muttering, “So much. So so much. God, you feel so so amazing.”

He caresses your thighs and grips your hips until he bottoms out inside you. “Shhhh, fuck,” he keeps cursing in breathy and hushed voice. You’re even tighter than what Hanbin remembers. You grip his hands on your hips, biting your lip to stifle a moan. For a second, you can feel Hanbin throbbing inside you, his cock hard and filling you to the brim. He takes a shaky breath, then starts moving in a steady push and pull pace, your wetness making it easy and smooth.

You moan in pleasure from the overwhelming feeling of being filled. He’s ramming deeper and faster and you roll your hips to meet the strokes. “Yes, baby, harder,” you whimper as he squeezes your breasts. “Harder – ahh, yess.”

Hanbin grips your ass and lifts you slightly, hitting you harder with every stroke, and the forceful movements of your bodies make you tits bounce on your chest. Hanbin hisses a moan and grabs a handful of your breast again, kneading it so hard he probably leaves a handprint mark on it. He sharply pinches your nipples to full erection, making you mewl and roll your hips harder, grinding hard and looping around with his dick buried deep inside you. Hanbin feels your walls clench against him and he grunts. “Fuck, you’re so tight.” He slows down his pace, now thrusting you deeply, hitting the edge of your walls. Hanbin gawks at the view of you under him–your cheeks flushed, lips red from all the make out, hair in a mess on the bed. Your hands gripping his thighs and the sheets, channeling your desperation. Your naked body speckled in faint lovemarks here and there. Your breasts shaking with every thrust, your pussy swollen and tightly clenching around his manhood, sending endless waves of pleasure and arousal. “Look at you, baby girl,” he moans. “Your pussy takes in my cock so well.” He moves to hover on top of you, pressing you down with his body. You kiss him in a rush of heat and claws at the spot of his back under his neck. The new angle hits your sweet spot fervently and both of you pant in unison in every deep thrusts.

A pressure keeps building and building inside Hanbin until he can’t hold it in anymore. He grunts when he feels his orgasm coming. The intense pressure feels like a tickle that creeps up from every corner of his body, until he’s desperate for it to stop, but he also wants to continue forever. You lay on the bed, trying to catch your breath after all the intense waves. Hanbin pulls out of you, throwing his filled condom to the trash before he joins you on the bed, spooning you in blissful drowsiness. “You’re so amazing,” Hanbin mutters to your ear. “My girlfriend is so amazing, I can do this forever with her”

You smile at his clinginess. “I thought my boyfriend said he can do rounds,” you tease him.

Hanbin pecks your lips and presses his dick against your ass ever-so-subtly. “Oh, I never said I’m done yet, babe. I have so many fantasies and cravings to work on.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'm writing a round two for this! will upload tomorrow :)))


	5. [Hanbin] The Reunion (Finale)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> it's the ending! the sweet and cuddly, the hot and intense, the dirty(ish) talks and promises :)

When Hanbin said he can do rounds, he really wasn’t lying. He took a nap just a few minutes of after you and him finished having sex for the first time that night. You thought he’s just bluffing about “not done yet”, so you try to join him into slumber as he’s spooning you from behind. But right before you can fully fall asleep, Hanbin stirred awake and his hand around your waist automatically creeped up to your breast that’s hidden under the covers. And before you knew it, he started massaging your breasts while rubbing his boner against your ass.

“I thought you’re asleep,” you muttered in surprise, although you gotta admit he turned you on all over again.

“It was a power nap,” Hanbin laughed in your hair. His hands pulled away your covers to expose your tits and he sighed delightfully as he kneaded it. “Are you tired?” His dick was getting harder again, slowly growing erect as he rubbed it gently on your round ass.

You looked over your shoulder, the gesture you do when you ask for a kiss wordlessly, and Hanbin swooped in for another make out session. Then he started nipping on your naked shoulder, sucking a new mark, and whispered, “How about a round 2?”

That’s how he ended up pounding you from behind, right in that spooning position. You reached behind to stroke his cock to its full erection and he fingered your pussy before he slicked himself up in a new condom and guided his cock inside your swollen pussy that protrude from your ass. The side angle gave you a whole new kind of pleasure as he fucked you from behind, his hands firmly gripping and squeezing at your tits. The sounds of his balls and his crotch slapping against your ass got so loud, it would’ve been very embarrassing to hear except that in that moment it was crazily arousing to both of you. As Hanbin moved deeper and faster in a cloud of passionate lust, you could feel everything shaking – the bed shaking underneath, your legs shaking when you got so high, his cock shaking when he pulled out after another climax reached. He disposed his used condom before snuggling under the blankets to spoon you again. You can feel both of your shoulders move at the same time when you’re both busy steadying your breath. Then Hanbin affectionately pecks your cheek. “You okay?”

Maybe a bit tired, like you’ve gone to the gym and do a full workout after months of not doing it. But it feels good, really. “Yeah.”

“Wanna do it again?”

You yelp and escape from Hanbin’s arms, scrambling to get off the bed. “You gotta be kidding!”

Hanbin chuckles freely, his eyes shaped in a crescent moon. “To be honest, I’m not. Now come back on the bed, pleaaseee, I wanna cuddle.”

The view of Hanbin under the sheets with glowing skin and an inviting smile is a temptation, but you manage to move your feet away from the bed and closer to the bathroom. “I wanna clean up a bit, I’m all wet down south.”

Hanbin smirks. “Don’t bother cleaning up, then. I’ll just make it wet again in no time.”

“As if you can,” you playfully roll your eyeballs at him, but you know damn well he can.

When you’re standing in front of the bathroom mirror alone, you stare at your own reflection in both embarrassment and giddiness. You examine your face closer and you notice your blushed cheeks plus post-sex glowing skin and the smile you can’t quite wipe off your face. It feels so good being together with Hanbin. After all this time, it finally feels this right.

 

Not wanting to be separated from Hanbin any longer, you get out of the bathroom and cuddle into Hanbin’s chest. Hanbin, who’s half-asleep on his back, opens one eyelid in surprise. He automatically smiles happily and shifts his position so you can lay on your chest against his side, your face on his chest. “Hi, Girlfriend.”

You grin at that and leans closer to his face. “Hey, Boyfriend.” You kiss him squarely and Hanbin kisses you back with lips busy smiling. He caresses the curves of your back gently as you run your fingers through his soft, thick hair. It’s so fascinating to see your hand moving and disappearing in this lion hair of his is.

“What’s on your mind?” Hanbin whispers.

“Just… I’m really happy.” Your index fingers traces from his forehead down to his perfectly sculpted nose. His nose is so tall and straight and beautiful, you can stare at it all day. “I get to call you my boyfriend. This is amazing. This perfect nose belongs to my boyfriend and my boyfriend belongs to me. This lip belongs to my boyfriend and my boyfriend belongs to me. That’s all. What’s on your mind?”

Hanbin kisses your wrist as you gently touch the tip of his nose.  You pull your hand back in surprise but he holds it and kisses the sensitive skin of your inner wrist longer, his lips wet and warm. “You know what, I really hate our long-distance relationship. It sucks to be alone at times when I need your comfort the most. If it’s not because of you, I would never have done LDR.” Hanbin’s hand strokes the dimples at the bottom of your spine. “But here with you now, it’s really overwhelming. It’s like I’ve stacked so much feelings for you in the past months and now it all come out in a flood. To be able to hold you like this,” Hanbin tightens his arm around you, “and kiss you,” he pecks a kiss on your forehead, “and have sex with you, it all feels too good to be true.”

Leave it to Hanbin to make your heart flutter while you’re laying naked in his arm. You bury your face on his bare chest and distract yourself with the Nihilism tattoo on his upper chest to his shoulder. “Your tattoos are too good to be true,” you joke.

“Yeah?” Hanbin smiles when he feels your finger tracing on his torso, from the tattoo on his shoulder to the one on his ribs and slowly lower to the one on his hipbone. “Which one is your favorite?”

“All. They all belong to you. I like you.” You inadvertently bite your lower lip when your finger traces his hip tattoo lower, almost under the thin sheets that covers Hanbin’s hip down. “Maybe I like this tattoo the most, though. It feels more private. You go shirtless sometimes and people can see the tattoos on your body, but no one sees the entirety of this tattoo. I’m the only person who can… enjoy the entire tattoo.”

He pulls you onto his body before you can say anything else and kisses you. You’re now laying right on top of him instead of on his sides, and if it’s not for the sheets covering Hanbin’s lower body, his dick is probably brushing in contact against your hole. Hanbin tilts his head to kiss you deeper and you straddle him as you’re both lost in the kiss that clenches your thirsts for each other.

You pull away from him and straighten in a sitting position on top of him. Hanbin watches you tower over him in awestruck – your long hair is a hot mess behind your back, your breast and waist curves look gorgeous in the dimly lit room, your lips are cherry red after making out. He reaches out to swipe a thumb against your lower lip and you kiss his finger in return. Fascinated, he inserts his thumb into your mouth and watches you kissing and licking it. He puts his index and middle finger inside your mouth and you suck on it seductively, knowing full well it’ll turn Hanbin on.

Hanbin hisses at the feeling of his fingers inside your hot mouth. He props you by the waist to stand on your knees on top of his body before he takes the fingers he put inside your mouth into the folds between your legs. His two fingers, that are wet from your mouth, rub the lips of your vagina to your clitoris, slowly building tension in your gut. You breathing quickens in anticipation from wanting to feel his fingers inside you – and Hanbin, wanting the same thing, wastes no time putting it inside with ease thanks to his wet fingers. Plus, it’s not like you’re not wet at all at the first place.

Hanbin picks up his pace, pumping and curling his fingers inside your pussy then rubs your clit in heavy stimulation while he watches you throwing your head back in restless pleasure. “You like it, baby?” He coos with a smirk. “I told you I’ll get you all wet again in no time.”

You reach behind you in agitation, desperate for something to grip as Hanbin fucks you with his fingers. Your hand bumps against a prominent bulge under the sheets and you grasp it in your palm for leverage. Hanbin slightly catches his breath, but with every squeeze you do to his dick, he has his payback by pumping his fingers deeper.

“Hanbin…” you whimper softly. You’re pretty sure you’re making a mess on the bed sheets you sit on now. Hanbin has his eyes half-lidded in pleasure and lips slightly parted, drawing ragged breaths. He opens his eyes and looks into you as if he knows what you’re trying to say: _I want you_. Then he pulls you down against him for another kiss. “Yes, baby?” He whispers sweetly as he kicks the sheets that covers his legs, happy to oblige. “You want me to fuck you?”

You slide your butt lower on his body and deliberately stops when your wet pussy is on top of his boner. Hanbin lets out a half-gasp, “Fuck, babe, we haven’t used a condom–” but at the same time he half-moans at the feeling of you on him, skin to skin, like never before.

“We don’t need that yet.” With his erect cock on his belly, you start to rub your pussy against his entire length, and soon the direct friction gets both of you panting and moaning shakily. You sit up straight, straddling his hips and steadily rolling your hips, rubbing your leaking pussy down and hard against his throbbing meat. He’s not even inside you yet but Hanbin could’ve sworn he can come right then and there. All this time his dick and your pussy are never skin to skin since you both always use condoms. Now this feels better. This feels much, much better.

Hanbin’s cock is leaking precum and the fluid mixes with your pussy water, enabling the rubbings to get faster, creating wet sloppy sounds that sounds like an incredible turn on. You rub your cunt against his red tip, agitated to feel him closer to you. His tip is disappearing inside you now, and both of you are aware that you’re not using condoms yet, but it feels _so good_ none of you has the power to stop yourselves.

But Hanbin manages to come to his senses before he plunges into you deeper. “Babe, wait.” He sits up from his position of laying down, now chest to chest with you still seated on top of him. His face looks flushed from arousal when he stutters, “I’m not – we’re not–”

“Please, Hanbin,” you plead in a murmur, circling your arms around his neck. “We can pull out before you come.”

“What if I can’t pull out on time–!”

“Please, baby? Please, I wanna feel _you_ inside me.”

There’s no way Hanbin can ever say no to that. He wants it just as much as you do, if not for his sense of responsibility. “You’ll be the death of me, I swear to god,” he utters to you in earnest.

Your noses almost touch at the proximity. “In a good way or a bad way?” You start to smile.

“Both,” Hanbin blurts, gripping your waist. “You’re such a bad girl for making me feel so good.”

 

You kiss him on the lips as Hanbin grabs his fully erect cock in one hand and guides it inside you. You lower yourself as he enters you slowly, savoring inch by inch of your pussy walls rubbing against his member. The delicious friction is overwhelming. Slowly, with a satisfied grunt, Hanbin pushes his entire length inside you. Your walls are tight against him and he’s pulsating against you. 

“Fuck, yes, baby,” Hanbin moans softly. None of you want to make too loud voices, wanting this moment to be as serene as possible. It feels almost like a holy experience, just like the famous saying: your body is a temple and he’s worshipping it. By the way Hanbin stares at you with dilated pupils and hands gratefully caressing your skin, he really does worship you.

“This feels so good,” you whisper to him with a smile.

“Fits like a puzzle,” he grins and closes the distance between your lips. Before he kisses you, he whispers, “I fucking love you, (Y/n).”

You tighten your arms around his neck and he holds you by your waist before both of you starts moving carefully in the close and intimate lotus position. Hanbin rocks your bodies slowly, his breath getting heavier with every stroke. The kiss doesn’t stop until you find a steady rhythm of rocking up and down and you practically moan into the kiss. As you go faster and harder, you part your lips away from his and cry out small sobs of pleasure. “Ahh, fuck me, baby.” You grip his hair in encouragement. It feels satisfying to say ‘fuck me’ when he’s literally fucking _you,_ no condom or whatsoever.

“But we’re not fucking,” Hanbin remarks, and although he’s not smiling you can hear a smile in his voice. “We’re making love, babe.” Then he pecks your lips before rolling his hips vigorously, making you whimper multiple times. “We’re making fucking love.”

Both of you are intoxicated in the haze of pure lust and love, dripping in high concentrate. Hanbin starts moaning shakily when he’s unable to contain himself longer. The pace slows down and you gently push him by the chest to lay down on the bed. “Let me ride you.”

You pull him out of you to adjust the position and Hanbin whines at the lost contact, not wanting to unsheathe his cock from your hole. You scoff a laugh and strokes his abdomen. “You’re a needy baby.”

Hanbin rests his head on a pillow and his body lays flat on the bed except for his full erection. You grip the base of his dick and slowly lower yourself to sink Hanbin’s length inside you. This position makes him deeply, fully penetrated and you let out a staggered satisfied moan when you bounce up and down once experimentally.

You start to move your hips in a full loop and it’s Hanbin’s turn to have a moan escape from his throat. Then you start bucking your hips forward and back, then bouncing up and down, and that’s when all hell break loose.

“ _Fuck,_ yes, baby.” Hanbin groans in an immense arousal. His breath is staggered with moans as he grips your waist stronger. “Oh my god, baby, you feel so fucking good.”

It doesn’t take long before you start whimpering and mewling in soft voices. His cock feels like they’re swelling inside you, giving you a pleasure and pain at the same time and leaving you speechless except for your moans. Hanbin’s little dirty talk adds fuel to the fire.

“Yeah, _juuust_ like that.” Hanbin has a full view of your swollen pussy gripping his cock and your tits hanging in the open. He reaches out to knead and squeeze your boobs while he jerks his hips upwards to create harder, more intense strokes. Between his thrusts and his words, you only find yourself growing more and more wet. “Fuck yourself on my cock like that, baby girl. Your sopping cunt wants this cock that much, huh?”

With him buried deep inside you as you ride his cock harder, Hanbin puts a finger on your clitoris, vigorously pressing and rubbing the sensitive spot. The overstimulation drives you wild and soon both you and Hanbin are breathing ragged breaths. The room is filled with sounds of wet skin-to-skin fapping noises, grunts and moans and whispers of each other’s name. The pressure keeps building up yet none of you want to slow down, to engrossed in your sexual pleasure.

You slow down your pace, thrusting yourself on Hanbin’s dick in slower and deeper strokes as you watch Hanbin’s face closely. His panting breath escapes from his plump red lips and his eyes are rolled at the back before he gazes at you too, his speckled eyes telling so many unsaid words. “God, baby, I’m close.”

You gently pull away, but before Hanbin can whine again when he feels his cock is no longer wrapped in warmth, you fondle with his length in your hand as you move further down on the bed, then you replace your hand-warmth with your mouth when you put him inside your entrance. You swirl his tip in your mouth – tasting your own pussy fluid too – over and over again, dipping your head twice in alternative, before Hanbin lets out a husky grunt and grips his own dick. He massages the veined sides of his pulsating member by applying pressure from his thumb to let out the cumshot and aim it into your mouth.

Hanbin comes with a shaky “ _fuck yess_ ” and spills his hot seed into your mouth. Then when he’s done, he sits up, leaning on the headboard in satisfying exhaustment. You lick the white milky fluid that streaks your lower lip, tasting its warm salty flavor, before locking your eyes with Hanbin’s and swallowing his sperm right in front of him.

“Whoa, haha.” Hanbin melts into a grin, looking awestruck with a hint of pride that you find endearing. His eyes are slightly tired but bright and invigorated. “You swallow all my kids. That’s hot. I love you so much, Girlfriend.”

“You’re very welcome, Boyfriend.”

 

He pulls you to sit next to you and cover yourselves with the bed sheets again for comfort. “As much as I love unprotected sex like the one we just had, next time we should use condoms again. Or maybe you can be on a pill.”

You raise your eyebrows. “What do you mean by _next time_? You’re not talking about another round right now, right?”

“No, no,” Hanbin laughs and wraps an arm around your shoulders. “Next time’s _next time_. It’s just a thought – I don’t want you to be at risk.”

“What if I already got the risk from our sex just now? It’s unlikely, but who knows.”

Hanbin kisses the top of your head fondly. “Truthfully, I definitely see myself making a family with you one day. _If_ that risk happened just now, it’s gonna be just like what I want,” he chuckles in embarrassment. “Does this sound like a totally weird marriage proposal? Of course I want us to settle down first, though. We have a long future ahead. I mean, I’m just saying you don’t have to worry because I will always be responsible for you. Whatever happens, as long as were together, we’re gonna be fine.”

“Huh.” You can barely say anything anymore – you’re too abashed. “You’re too straightforward, oh my god. Next time don’t be too straightforward, it makes me flustered.”

“Next time as in next time or as in next round?” Hanbin teases breathlessly.

“Dude, hahaha! Aren’t you tired?” You struggle to take a breath and end up laughing when you see Hanbin is actually doing the same. He smiles sheepishly as he steadies his breath and takes your hand. “With you? Never. It’s not like I can ever get enough of you.”

“But we have so much more days to be together,” you remind him with a grin. “We have a couple more days in Tokyo, then I’ve cancelled my ticket to Sapporo so I can go to Osaka with you–”

“Then I plan on tagging along on your solo trip around Japan for, uh, maybe a week?” Hanbin carefully tells you, and he slowly beams looking at your stunned expression. “It’s my winter break, after all. I have some time to spare before I have to start my internship by the end of the month. So about your Sapporo plan… you can still go, and I can go with you.”

Your mouth gapes. “Whoa.”

Hanbin pulls you closer to him, snuggling like the clingy boyfriend he is. “Aren’t you proud of me? I always have the best plans, right?”

“You do,” you chuckle and caress his hair. “You even plan for another round right now, so I believe that you always have plans.”

Hanbin smiles and holds you closer – but you pause him for a while. “Wait, I want us to take it slow,” you bite your lower lip. “Let’s not rush things.”

He nods in amusement. “Sure thing. Isn’t that, like, our motto?” He interlaces his fingers with yours, holding hands in what feels like the perfect fit. His smile looks so bright in the dimly lit room. “Let’s take it slow, let’s last a long time.”

“By a long time, I kind of hope for forever. As long as our time can be." 

“Then forever it is.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you for reading my Senior Says au to the very end <3333

**Author's Note:**

> hi, this will have a few chapters and will also include other smut scenes from other aus after this Hanbin x Reader au [Senior Says]. pleaseee feel free to tell your thoughts, i'll be super thankful for it! <3


End file.
